Así pareces mi mamá
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Es que, Miyako... con ése vestido pareces mi madre.


Hola, sigo viva, al menos eso creo… bueno, aquí les traigo un pequeño Drabble, esto me pasó en un quinceañero, que fue hace poco… ojalá les guste.

**Advertencia: **Bueno, ésto me pasó hace poco, como dije. Ojalá les guste.

**Disclaimer: **D! PPGZ no me pertenecen, la trama sí, es un recuerdo, mezclado con algo distinto.

**Número de palabras: **Un Drabble de 818 palabras.

**Así pareces mi mamá**

Había llegado al lugar de la fiesta, ése quinceañero parecía muy bueno, y el lugar era caro. Espero poder encontrar a alguna de las… hey, ésa no es…

— ¡Hey, Momo! ¡Aquí estoy!—decía, mientras que mi querida amiga volteaba y me veía con una cara que no supe identificar bien.

—Hola Miyako, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. Oye, que bueno que te encontré justo para entrar a la fiesta.

—Sí, como digas.

—Eh, señoritas, ¿podrían hacer el favor de entregar los pases de entrada?—nos dijo el guardia—Y sus nombres.

—Gotokuji Miyako, aquí está mi intransferible—dije con una sonrisa, ingresando al recinto.

—Akatsutsumi Momoko.

Ambas entramos, y empezamos a hablar de la decoración, de los invitados, del pastel. Habíamos llegado demasiado temprano, así que no había nadie en la pista de baile.

Al fin la música empezó a sonar, buena música. Momoko y yo estábamos bailando juntas, y algunas otras personas también estaban pos ahí. Pero ni bien pasaron sólo unas cuatro o cinco canciones Momoko me dijo que vayamos al baño, yo la seguí obedientemente.

—Disculpe, ¿dónde está el baño?—dijo, a un gordo guardia.

—Al fondo a la derecha, pase.

Yo me adelanté, y Momoko me seguía, estábamos hablando de cualquier cosa, y llegamos a una puerta blanca abierta. Yo me pasé recta, y cuando me miraba al espejo Momoko soltó un pequeño chillido detrás de mí, yo volteé y ella señalaba el cartel de la puerta.

— ¡Miyako! ¡Es el baño de hombres!

Yo me quedé atónita por unos instantes y salí inmediatamente, por suerte nadie me había visto. Nos encaminamos al baño correcto, y Momoko empezó a desternillarse de risa en mi cara, yo estaba muy roja.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿qué querías Momo?

Ella recuperó la compostura y señaló mi vestido.

—Es que… bueno Miyako… ¡pareces mi mamá!

Yo me quedé perpleja y me inspeccioné detenidamente en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido por debajo de las rodillas, azul total, era un poco ceñido arriba y abajo era suelto, además tenía unos encajes en los tirantes superiores. Pero Momoko tenía razón, ¡parecía una señora mayor! Ahogué un grito y miré a mi amiga con preocupación.

— ¿Qué pudo hacer Momo? Tienes toda la razón.

Pero ella no me respondió, me estaba revisando de pies a cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, súbete un poco más el vestido, seguramente tu brasier lo sujetará, respecto a los tirantes, ven que lo arreglo.

Y salí del baño con un vestido azul, de quince centímetros sobre la rodilla más o menos, unos tirantes delgados y algo más ceñido.

Esa noche muchos habían comentado sobre lo mucho que les gustaba mi vestido, recibí muchas invitaciones a bailar por parte de chicos lindos, pero no me separé de Momoko. Más tarde llegó Kaoru, ella nunca utiliza vestidos, y un quinceañero no será la excepción, estaba con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta verde oscura.

La noche pasó, no comí nada, ya que los demás se empujaban por un pastel, o una brocheta de frutas, o algo por el estilo… aun así olvidé todo lo del vestido, aunque si mi abuelita me viera así… bueno, primero me manda a la mierda y luego me casta, y eso con suerte. Kaoru y yo nos quedamos solas, ya que Momoko estaba bailando con un chico, y desaparecieron "mágicamente" No importaba, era divertido bailar y gritar hasta quedarse afónica, pusieron música salsa, y yo me puse muy feliz, pero en medio de una de mis vueltas observé una cara conocida entrando al lugar, me quedé ahí, de espaldas, mirando hacia la puerta, y no me equivocaba.

—Mierda—susurré— ¡Kaoru! ¡Acompáñame al baño!

Y la jalé de la pista, llevándomela para el baño, una vez ahí ella empezó a insultarme, alegando que estaba inspirada para bailar ésa noche.

—Sí, Kaoru, lo noté, pero… ¡es que mi abuelita está en la puerta, y si me ve así cago! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Y así ella me ayudó a poner el vestido como estaba originalmente, salimos de ahí, y después de un par de canciones más, se terminó todo, nosotras nos salimos de la pista y fui por mis cosas, me puse mi abrigo y agarré mi cartera, y me hice a la sorprendida al ver a mi abuelita ahí.

— ¡Hola abuelita! ¿Me estabas esperando?

—Sí Miyako—dijo severamente, Kaoru y yo tragamos saliva—Y te aviso que hasta que no pases clase de salsa, no volverás a una fiesta—su rostro se suavizó y formó una dulce sonrisa—Vamos a casa, que ya es tarde.

Yo salí de ahí, roja de vergüenza, pero bueno. Y luego de eso, salimos del local, y nos subimos a un autobús.

—Estaba viendo a ésas otras niñas, ¡no puedo creer que sus padres les dejen ir a las fiestas con semejantes cositas! Son demasiado pequeñas y además con suerte cubren algo.

Yo simplemente asentí, y formé una pequeña sonrisa irónica, si supieras abuelita, si supieras…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Listo, éso era todo... NOS LEEMOS. BYE.

Atte-. Una-demente-suelta


End file.
